Say Goodbye my love
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: TJ need to choose between life and death –either have and operation and suffer for the rest of his life, or don’t take it and DIE. He makes his decision with his Fiancé Spinelli at this side. Once-shot song ff to Say Goodbye RR!


**Hello! I hope you like this! I don't own the song or Recess. Thanks 4 clicking here and please continue to read!**

**OKAY, TJ has a very rare heart condition. Without an operation he will die VERY soon. With it he will live but suffer for the rest of his life.**

**The feelings aren't gone  
But a voice inside is telling you  
You can't hold on**

TJ lay in the hard hospital bed, his fiancé Ashley Spinelli sat by his side. She held his hand gently –tears pricking her eyes, threatening to fall. She was waiting for TJ to make his decision and every second was a stab further into her heart.

"I think I've decided" said TJ quietly –his voice rough from illness

"TJ, what ever you choose I stand by it and no matter what I'll always love you"

**So say goodbye oh I can't say that I won't cry  
Cause i'm so glad  
For everything we had  
The good and bad  
Say goodbye  
Just look at me  
You'll know that I­ still love you so  
Even though we have to say goodbye  
No matter where you are**

TJ nodded, gulped and continued  "I-I cant live like this anymore. I'm sorry Spin –I cant have the operation" 

Spinelli nodded as the tears gave way and began to fall down her cheeks quickly.

"I understand Teej" she sobbed hugging him tightly

"I love you so much Ashley Funichelo Spinelli, I will be with you forever –I'll watch over you from heaven"

**Once in every life  
Someone steals your heart  
And you are forever changed  
Even when you must part  
You find it hard to leave  
Wherever that may be  
I will always have you here  
Deep in the heart of me  
And if I never see that warm and tender smile again  
We will always have the memories I remember when**

Spinelli walked to the nearest payphone, she'd have to call TJ's family who lived on the other side of the country. She picked up the phone and dialled the number. 

"Hello Mrs Detweiler" said Spinelli uncomfortably

"oh hello dear, what wrong? You sound so upset. Is TJ okay?" at this Spinelli burst into tears

"I'm so sorry. He didn't want the operation"

"what operation? Your not making sense honey"

"he has two days" she sobbed, Tears still pouring down her cheeks

"oh god"

"I'm so sorry –I really am. He didn't want it. I didn't want to force him"

"its not your fault dear. It was his choice. Becky, Mr Detweiler and I will fly over as soon as possible" said Mrs Detweiler her voice cracked and it was obvious she was fighting back tears

"I'll see you soon" said Spinelli hanging up the phone

**So say goodbye oh I can't say that I won't cry  
Cause i'm so glad  
For everything we had  
The good and bad  
Say goodbye  
Just look at me  
You'll know that I­ still love you so  
Even though we have to say goodbye  
No matter where you are**

Spinelli felt two pairs of arms wrap around her "oh Ashley"

"mum –dad" whispered Spinelli "he has two days. He's going to die mum"

Spinelli felt herself being gently led to the soft chairs

"my sweet baby" whispered Mrs Spinelli wiping away her tears but It was useless as they were only replaced by fresh ones

"we're good people –why is this happening to us?" she whispered 

"fate is a cruel thing" said Mr Spinelli

"its not fair"

"I know Ashley, please spend this short time with TJ –we'll make sure you don't have any unnecessary visitors"

"Thanks mum" whispered Spinelli

**You've got your life and you know i've got mine  
But we will always be  
Forever intertwined  
Our hearts know that  
It would be wrong to stay  
So before  
You turn and walk away**

It was TJ's last few hours. Spinelli had sat by his side since his decision –only leaving for bathroom breaks.

"I can feel it" TJ whispered "its coming"

"NO!" cried Spinelli moving to sit on his bed tears streaming down her cheeks

"please don't cry Spin." Whispered TJ

"sorry"

"I love you. just hug me, I want to leave in your arms" said TJ wrapping his arms around Spinelli "I love you" his voice was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Spinelli placed her lips softly on TJ's he kissed back slightly before his arms fell limp and the heart monitor sounded his death.

**So say goodbye oh I can't say that I won't cry  
Cause i'm so glad  
For everything we had  
The good and bad  
Say goodbye  
Just look at me  
You'll know that I­ still love you so  
Even though we have to say goodbye  
No matter where you are**

"TJ!" screamed Spinelli shaking him "…no"

Spinelli let the tears slowly fall, they landed on his cheeks and slowly rolled down.

"I cant live without you TJ" said Spinelli to TJ's lifeless body. She opened up the nearest draw to see three full sets of medication. She opened the lid, poured some into her mouth and swallowed with allot of difficulty. She repeated this until there was none left, after a few seconds drowsiness took over her body, she laid along side TJ and let death take her.

**You'll know that I have one last wish  
One last kiss  
Before we say goodbye**

**So –what did you think? I cried writin it! **

**I don't know about some of the issues in this so I did the best I could.**

**No flames PLEASE!**

**Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please _don't_ review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean!**


End file.
